Lyle Conrad
Lyle Conrad was a Sophomore at Clearwater Community College who appeared in the fourth season. He is a waiter at Bubble who starts dating Brittany. He was portrayed by Lucien Laviscount. Character History Season 4 In My Everything, Lyle is first waiting for Brittany on their date with his daughter. Brittany arrives and he hugs her and tells her that he missed her. Brittany then introduces him to her friends and laughs when Keith calls him a hunk. Brittany looks at the little girl with him and asks if it's his little sister, but Lyle drops a bomb by telling her it is his daughter. Brittany chokes because she is so thrown off, which worries Lyle. He introduces Brittany to Gabrielle and looks very excited for them to meet as Brittany is totally shocked. He later meets up with Brittany at the World Fair and is surprised when she gives him a heart lollipop, saying he thought she was going to break up with him here after meeting his daughter. When Brittany tells him she isn't, he explains it's happened before and that's why he doesn't tell girls he has a child right away, hoping if they know the real him first, they won't care as much. They then start to make conversation and out of nowhere, he leans in and kisses her, which she says was good. He tells her that this is quick, but that he wants to be able to say he's dating her. Brittany says that she agrees and is speechless, so he tells her she doesn't have to talk and kisses her more. He later has Brittany over and they have dinner with Gabby and are very happy. In I Will Never Let You Down, he and Brittany are making out in his work closet. He tells her that he's going to be fired if someone walks in and she tells him that's what makes it hot, which he agrees to. Brittany accidentally knocks over a ton of stuff, making a lot of noise and making Lyle nervous. Brittany assures him that no one heard, but he tells her that they should stop anyways since his shift is about to start. Brittany kisses him again and asks if their plans are still on for that night, which Lyle tells her they are. She starts to leave, but Lyle pulls her back and kisses her again, saying he needed one for the road. That night, they are cuddling in his apartment watching a movie while Gabby sleeps next to them. Lyle's phone rings and he gets annoyed that someone is interrupting them. It turns out to be his manager from Bubble who needs him to come and fix something that no one else knows how to do. He feels bad that he has to leave, but Brittany tells him it's completely okay. He tries to take Gabby with him, but Brittany tells him that she can watch her for him and not to worry. Lyle tells her she's the best and promises to be back soon. After a series of events goes down and Brittany leaves Sophie in charge of Gabby while she deals with being blackmailed, Brittany gets a call from Lyle right before she is about to head back to his apartment. He angrily tells her to get back to his apartment and starts screaming, which scares her. She asks him why he's yelling at her and he tells her to come back and she'll find out. Lyle walks over to Brittany who just found out that Gabby ingested Sophie's girlfriend's withdrawal meds. Brittany is crying and he asks her how she could do that to him. Brittany apologizes, but Lyle doesn't want to hear it, pushing her away when she tries to hug him. He tells her not to touch him and that he has to get to the hospital. Brittany offers to come with, but he tells her to just stay away from him, getting in his car and driving off, crying and looking very upset as he does. Season 5 In This is Gospel (1), Lyle is working at Bubble and witnesses Angel throw hot coffee all over Candace's face. He tells Angel to leave and asks Candace if she wants him to call the cops on Angel or not, which she doesn't. Appearances Relationships Brittany Brith Main Article: Brittany-Lyle Relationship * Start Up: My Everything (422) * Break Up: I Will Never Let You Down (424) ** Reason: His daughter ingested meds under her watch. Trivia * He is the second confirmed character to get a girl pregnant. The first was Liam. Quotes * (to Brittany) "I missed you!" (First Line) * (to Candace) "Miss, do you want me to call the cops on her?" (Final Line) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:College Students Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Up to Date Pages